The invention relates to a support for receiving a mineral membrane for separation procedures, and the processes for the production of the support.
In separation procedures, processes such as reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration and microfiltration use either organ membranes or, for a number of years now, mineral membranes. Depending on the type of use, such membranes must have suitable, small pore dimensions and a minimum thickness in order to permit a substantial flow rate without an excessive pressure drop. As regards mineral membranes, they must be provided with a mechanically strong support.
It should be noted that the porous texture of the support must be suited to the mineral membrane selected.
It has been found that, in order to provide satisfactory mechanical characteristics, in particular in regard to resistance to bursting, flexing and squashing of tubes, the support must be thick, and that is a handicap in regard to achieving the highest possible degree of permeability.